


What's Your Sin?

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night-time conversation between two friends. Quatre's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #40 "Seven Sins" on the [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/) community on LJ.
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

"What's your sin?"

I look up at Duo from my pillow, and blink twice. "I've committed many sins."

He hits me hard on the arm and glares at me. "No, Quatre, I mean your sin, as in the seven deadly sins. I believe everyone has a sin, I just want to know yours."

"Everyone has a sin," I repeat, trying to understand. "I don't get it."

He takes the shot glasses, refills them and hands me one. "For a strategic genius, you can be stupid sometimes." He downs his shot. I raise my head a little and do the same. The alcohol is finally getting to me. Maybe those daiquiris we drank this afternoon weren't such a good idea after all, or maybe it's just the rum.

"Well, you are difficult to understand sometimes." I leave the glass on the floor. "Are you trying to imply that everyone has to commit a deadly sin? Wouldn't that send all of us to hell? And in that case there would be no heaven, which destroys the idea of hell at the same time as it would have no opposite, and hell needs heaven just as much as heaven needs hell."

I yelp and try to find the ice-cube he just threw down the front of my shirt. "You think too much. It's a simple question, Quatre. Lust, pride, avarice, wrath, gluttony, sloth or envy. Pick one."

"And I'm supposed to be guilty of one of those?" My fingers finally grasp the ice-cube and I throw it at Duo's hair. He dodges.

"Yeah."

I take the rum bottle and pour us another couple of shots. "What's yours?"

He looks at the rum for a moment and then drinks it. "I have more than one, and some change depending on the time."

That's not an answer but I let it slide. I down my rum. "Let's see… I'm scratching avarice, gluttony and sloth off the list right now. I have enough money, my stomach is the size of a peanut, and I'm not allowed to be lazy."

He turns so that he is facing me instead of the ceiling. "What about the rest?"

"I'm guilty of those." I shrug. "I guess I have more than one too."

He smirks. "Well everyone should have, at least, lust. I mean, it's the only way to live a good life." I nod. "Some pride is needed but yeah, we went over the top with that one." And I know he's not only talking about him and me. Excessive amounts of pride come with the Gundam pilot territory.

He turns to the ceiling again. "I don't think we need to discuss wrath. It's obvious enough." I say nothing, he says nothing, and there is silence.

We drink more and then he looks at me again. "What about envy?"

"What about it?"

"Who do you envy, Quatre?"

I laugh. "Many people."

He looks confused. "Why?"

"I…" I open my mouth and blink. Why, indeed? "I don't know."

"You can scratch that off the list then." He grins. "If you can't answer, then you're not envious."

It's a strange logic but this evening has been full of odd ideas I don't wish to question. "Are you going to tell me about your sins?"

He's still grinning. "Maybe after another rum."

I return the grin, and pour us two more shots.


End file.
